


Il maialino e la strega

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Farfalla nera [1]
Category: Accel World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il famiglio Haru e la sua strega.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Ink’n’Soul” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 241.★ Prompt/Traccia: 17. A è uno/a stregone/strega e il suo famiglio è il tatuaggio che ha addosso e prende vita all’occorrenza.
Relationships: Kuroyukihime | Black Lotus (Accel World)/Haru
Series: Farfalla nera [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941805





	Il maialino e la strega

Il maialino e la strega

Kuroyukihime faceva ondeggiare le lunghe ali da farfalla, fatte interamente di magia.

La luce delle due lune filtrava dalla finestra, illuminando la sua figura sinuosa.

I suoi capelli mori ondeggiavano ad ogni suo movimento.

Libri di magia erano aperti sul tavolo, alcuni raffiguravano dalle pellicce argentee ed erano tutti vergati da antiche rune.

“Haru, sveglia” sussurrò la strega accarezzando con le dita affusolate il suo tatuaggio a forma di maialino.

Questo brillò, scomparve dalla sua pelle e, nella stanza, si materializzò un vero maialino, ma ritto su due zampe.

“Prendi pure forma umana” disse la giovane, muovendo le dita. Della polverina azzurrina cadde sull’animale che, grugnendo, si trasformò in un ragazzetto tozzo come il maialino e poco più alto.

Anche la faccia grassottella ricordava quella simpatica del piccolo suino.

“Mi ha chiamato, mia signora?” domandò.

La giovane si piegò in avanti e gli accarezzò il viso. “Non riesco a dormire. Vuoi farmi compagnia, mio diletto?” domandò. Raggiunse una poltrona e vi si accomodò.

Haru arrossì, trotterellandole dietro.

“Sempre, mia adorata” sussurrò.

Kuroyukihime lo sollevò, facendoselo sedere sulle sue gambe. “Tu sei sempre con me. Risalti sulla mia pelle, come se fossi parte della mia stessa carne. Però, alle volte, ho bisogno di sentire la sua voce” sussurrò.

< Quando Taku è stato scelto come tatuaggio famiglio di Chiyuri ho pensato che la mia vita fosse finita. Invece, era solo cominciato un sogno > pensò Haru, avvertendo il proprio battito cardiaco accelerato.


End file.
